


Hot Brownie Sundae

by PorkChop



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Ice Cream, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: I wanted to try my hand at the aphrodisiac trope, since I'm a sucker for it! This story is a response to a request I got over on tumblr: "What about one where the reader is on a date with doofus rick, but Ice cream Rick tries to cut in. You know, ice cream vs brownies" - Anon.Ice Cream Rick is my OC and you can see what he looks likehereandhere.Reader is on a date with Doofus Rick when IC Rick invites them to see his ice cream lab. They sample some ice cream they shouldn't have and... well, you'll see the rest ;)





	1. Chapter 1

  
Header by [Rixxy8173571m3W1p3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3). Thank you!!

“I didn't expect to see another Rick here.” I commented as we were waiting in line for the ice cream truck. “Is he…” I trailed off, glancing at Zeta-7 with a look in my eye that I hope told him what I intended to say. 

_An asshole_ ; is what I was thinking. After all, not many of the Rick's I'd met other than Zeta-7 weren't assholes.

“Is he from this dimension? Yes. This is his original dimension, though he h-hops around a lot, in his truck. He sells ice cream all over the place.” Rick smiled at me, his cute teeth on show and making me smile too. Of course, he hadn't picked up on what I wanted to ask him. “This is actually the reason I brought you to this dimension in particular. I.C and I have known each other for qu-quite a while, his ice cream is the best I've tasted, I wanted to give you the chance to try it.” He added.

Well, if Zeta-7 was friends with this other Rick, I could rest assured that he probably wasn't an asshole. 

“I.C?” I questioned. 

“Ice Cream Rick, sometimes Rick's give each other nicknames. His is I.C, kind of like how mine is-” he stopped suddenly, looking away awkwardly. I didn't push him to continue, I knew what nickname he'd been given by other Ricks. Instead, I continued for him. 

“Zeta-7. Like I sometimes call you around other Ricks.” I said. Rick smiled at me considerately, like he knew my entire thought process and was grateful for my input. 

“Yes, kind of like that.” He nodded. He squeezed my hand gently in his, and for a while I'd forgotten we'd been holding hands; it felt so natural at this point I was more inclined to notice when he _wasn't_ holding my hand. I looked down at where our fingers were entwined and made a conscious effort to take note of the sensation; I wouldn't allow something so nice to become mundane. 

After a moment we reached the front of the line, the ice cream truck was apparently very popular and so we'd been waiting for a few minutes. Though, it was getting late into the afternoon and the park wasn't as busy as I assumed it would've been a little earlier, so we were the last people in line. The Rick inside turned to us and a grin spread across his face when he noticed who he was looking at. 

“Wow, it's been a- long time no see, Doof. How've you been?” He scrubbed his hands on his apron and held one out to him, waiting for a handshake. My eyes immediately flew over to Zeta-7 at the use of that nickname, no matter how affectionately it was uttered, or how big the smile on I.C's face was, I could feel my defensive streak kicking in. Luckily, Zeta-7's smile didn't falter, and he happily reached out to take the other Rick's hand.

“Hey, I.C. I've been doing just- just great! Yourself?” He replied, despite my efforts to control myself, my eyes widened. I had never seen Rick so confident around another version of himself, usually he was quiet, withdrawn, often lost in his own thoughts about who knows what. But now, he was smiling so comfortably, acting like he really was chatting with an old friend. It was a surprise, to say the least. Especially when I.C held onto his hand for so long, anchoring him into extended eye contact that felt so familiar and even a little bit intimate.

“Not too bad. Who's the little lady?” He questioned, his eyes turning to me. He finally let go of Zeta-7's hand, but not without giving it a visible squeeze; I wondered why I thought that was strange. I smiled shyly, suddenly feeling kind of like a third wheel, despite being the one on the date with Zeta-7. I.C held his hand towards me too, and I glanced at it for a moment before tentatively reaching mine to meet it. Expecting a handshake, I was surprised when he went in for a kiss on the knuckles. I blushed like crazy and suppressed a giggle. 

“Th-this is my… my good friend, (y/n). I thought it wo-would be nice to bring her for a taste of your ice cream.” Rick introduced me, and I chuckled at his use of the phrase ‘good friend’. Despite me telling him countless times that it was okay to call me his partner, he continually didn't due to fears he'd embarrass me in front of strangers. He had little confidence in himself, years of being the butt of the joke had convinced him that he was an embarrassment to be associated with. It was ridiculous of course. 

“Good friend, huh?” I.C cocked a brow and smirked. “I didn't know Doof had a girlfriend, it's nice to meet you.” He grinned at me, and I wasn't surprised that he'd guessed the truth, Ricks were nothing if not observant.

“Oh, that’s-” Rick started, chuckling and glancing at me nervously. 

“We've been together for almost a year now, though Rick seems to like keeping it a secret.” I teased, playfully nudging my companion. One glance at I.C showed me the slight falter in his smile, he looked surprised, and I realised that maybe he was joking with his guess, only teasing us. 

“It's n-not that I don't w-want people to know…” Zeta-7 said, flushing pink, his expression illustrating his worry. 

“I know.” I whispered, squeezing his hand just like he'd done to mine earlier. This seemed to relax him. 

“Cute.” I.C commented, his smirk was back but now mischievous, with this strange predatory edge. I couldn't for the life of me work out why that was there, but it was directed at both Zeta-7 and I. I'd seen other Ricks direct that look at me before, but never Zeta-7, so it threw me. “What can I get you?” He asked, swiftly changing the subject and hiding that expression. 

“Oh, I have no idea, I haven't even looked at what's available!” I exclaimed in mild embarrassment, looking up at my Rick. “Do you have any recommendations?”

“Hmm, I-I-I am partial to the caramel and honeycomb flavour, that's what I'm going to have.” He replied. I nodded, my mouth already watering at the thought. 

“Two cones of that then, please.” I smiled, looking back at I.C who nodded and turned to prepare our ice creams. He tossed a wink my way as he did, injecting more colour into my cheeks. 

“I brought the ingredients to make my ovenless brownies, if I make some we can cut up little pieces and pop them on top while they're still warm.” Zeta-7 suggested. 

“Ohh, then it'll be all melty and delicious! Heck yes, you really are a genius.” I grinned, bouncing a little on the balls of my feet in excitement. He smiled warmly at me, then glanced around cautiously for a moment before bending down to press a kiss to my forehead when he was sure nobody was looking. He wasn't one for PDA, but it sure made me feel special whenever he did something like that. 

“Oh, you're planning on tampering with my ice cream, huh? N-not good enough for you as it is?” I.C said over his shoulder, though there was no hostility in his tone, just playfulness. “I'm wounded.”

“Well maybe you two should go into business together. Ice cream and brownies are a match made in heaven.” I laughed. I.C handed each of us our ice creams as he chuckled. He wiggled his brows and looked to Zeta-7. 

“Hear that, Doof? We're a m-match made in heaven.” He teased, his eyelids low. I smiled awkwardly, not knowing quite what to make of that. Rick, however, laughed cheerfully. Was I sensing..?

No. Surely not.

“Maybe that's not such a bad idea, w-we do work well together.” Zeta-7 said, not seeming to pick up any of the flirty vibes that I had. I shrugged it off. “How much do I owe you?”

“On the house for an old friend. Enjoy your date.” I.C insisted, leaning back up from the counter and crossing his arms, signalling that he wouldn't be taking any money. 

“Oh, no, I should pay you. I-i-it's the least I could do for my friend.” 

“How ‘bout y-y-you just give me some of the brownies you make. That sound like a fair compromise?” I.C suggested. Rick thought for a moment, then finally nodded. 

“Okay then. Th-thank you very much.” He beamed. 

“Thank you.” I added, nodding at I.C before Rick and I turned to find somewhere to sit. 

The two of us found a nice little spot underneath a tree not far from the truck. I held onto Rick's ice cream as he laid out our blanket and pulled out the ingredients he'd brought for his brownies. I took a seat next to him and watched as he prepared them, pouring a vial of liquid into a baking tray. He added a little of this, a little of that. It was always exciting to watch how quickly it all came together. 

I noticed that our ice creams were beginning to melt, and one of them was starting to dribble down the side towards my knuckle. Deciding that that one would be mine, I dove in to lick it before it could make a mess. I just so happened to glance towards the ice cream truck as I did, and immediately made eye contact with the other Rick; who was watching us from a distance. I was startled, and quickly put my tongue away, looking back at Zeta-7 in time to see the mixture of chemicals bubble up into a pan of what looked like freshly baked brownies. 

“They look and smell so good…” I mumbled, inhaling deeply. Rick began to slice up little pieces for us, cubes small enough to press into our ice creams. He was quiet, a peaceful look on his face as he picked up the pieces one by one, popping them onto each ice cream. It immediately melted the ice cream and each brownie bite sunk into place. When it got too melty Rick chuckled and took his from my hand, quickly licking up the drippy areas. I did the same. 

I took a tentative glance back towards the ice cream truck; Rick had his back turned and was no longer watching us.

“So how did you meet him?” I asked Rick, nodding in the truck’s direction.

“A few Ricks on the citadel who were big foodies got together to form… a- a sort of club, I s-suppose you could call it. I went along one day.” The whimsical expression on his face as he recalled the memory was adorable. “He was very kind to me.”

“What about the others?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

“N-not so much.” He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. I nodded sympathetically. “But that didn't matter, be-because in the end, I made a friend.” He shrugged, going back to licking his ice cream.

I gnawed on my bottom lip for a while, considering whether I should ask my next question. In the end, I decided I would. 

“I can't help but notice he's very… he teases you a lot, and he calls you that name. Does it bother you?” I asked under my breath, even though there was no way I.C could hear from this distance. Zeta-7 looked up at me with wide, surprised eyes and paused for a moment. He looked too cute, with a little ice cream at the corner of his lip and his slightly misaligned eyes peering up at me. I giggled and reached out to swipe the ice cream from his mouth with my thumb. 

His face turned beet red when I licked my thumb right after. He looked down at his ice cream. 

“Um, no, it- it doesn't bother me. He doesn't do anything maliciously, like the others do… and that name, it's different when he says it. I suppose you could say, i-i-it's a term of endearment.” He chuckled. I watched him eat for a while, noting how at ease he looked, it was clear he was telling the truth. 

“I'm glad. I'm relieved to hear that it's not all Rick's that treat you badly.” I told him, turning my attention back to my ice cream. I coaxed a piece of brownie into my mouth and moaned at the combination of warm and cold, the chewy, moist texture of the brownie with the creamy melty ice cream soaked into it… dear God it was incredible. “Rick… I think I've found my new favourite food.” I added, my voice practically a groan. I didn't mean to sound so obscene, it was just that delicious. 

“Oh, w-well we can always come back and do this again! I was hoping you'd enjoy it. We will have to tell I.C to try it when we give him his brownies.” He smiled. “His sweet tooth could rival mine, I'm surprised he's not ten times larger than he is.” He laughed, taking a bite of brownie himself. His reaction was much more dignified than mine.

“I always wonder where you Rick's put it all.” I nodded, quirking a brow. Rick simply laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “You know, I appreciate you thinking of me and bringing me here. It makes me smile when you think about what I like and try to accommodate.” 

“Is-isn't that what couples do?” He questioned. I thought for a while; yes, that is what couples _should_ do, I thought. But of course, not everyone is as sweet as Zeta-7. 

“I don't know about anyone else. But I do know I've never been with anyone so considerate. I'm not saying everyone else has been awful to me.” I chuckled, pausing for a moment. “But they didn't put as much effort into making me happy, as you do. I think I should put more effort in myself, you make me want to be a kinder person, Rick.” 

“Oh, oh no you mustn't think that. Y-y-you're far from needing to put in more effort, you're always making me happy. And you're one of- of the kindest people I've met.” He told me, but I couldn't escape the feeling that he was doing so just to make me feel better. Ever the considerate gentleman. I kept my mouth shut, though, and made a mental note to research local gardens. It would be nice to take him somewhere I knew he would enjoy, and if there was one thing I'd learned about Rick, it was that he loved all things nature; especially flowers.

“Still, I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting to make your lover as happy as they make you.” I said quietly, noticing his cheeks darken at the use of that one particular word. 

“Perhaps you don't realise, then, that that's all I have been try-trying to do. Every time I think of a new place to show you, I do it in the hopes that y-y-you can get a hint of the happiness I feel when I'm with you.” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact and turning redder by the second. That was the only evidence I could find of him struggling to say such a thing; despite his shyness and low confidence levels, he was a natural romantic. Though, I was convinced he didn't know it.

“Oh, stop it.” I said playfully, watching his eyes flash up to mine in concern. I gave him a smile to show him I was only joking. “If you're not careful, I might have to kiss you. Right here, right now.” I added, my tone dropping lower, a little flirtatiousness never hurt. 

Rick laughed bashfully, fidgeting under my gaze. I reached across to where his hand was resting on the blanket, and I linked our fingers together wordlessly. 

We sat there for the remainder of the time it took us to eat our ice cream slash brownie concoctions, and in that time the park had further cleared. The sun was beginning to come down in the sky, turning it a vibrant orange. It was my favourite time of the day, but Rick and I both knew we couldn't stay much longer; the gates to the park would be closing soon. 

“Oh, I-I-I must give I.C the rest of these brownies as a thank you. Before I do, w-would you like some more?” Rick asked as he noticed that I.C was cleaning up the truck, getting ready to close for the day. 

As tempting as it was to say yes, I shook my head. “No thank you, a moment on the lips, they say.” I laughed, and Rick simply shook his head. I knew he'd take the opportunity to tell me I shouldn't worry about that sort of thing, so I didn't let him. “Tell him thank you from me, he's a very talented man when it comes to the art of ice cream making.” 

“Why don't you come with me and t-tell him y-yourself?” He suggested with a smile. My instinct was to say no; why? I wasn't sure. The concept of walking back over to him was making my heart rate skyrocket for unknown reasons. Perhaps it was because he was one of the few Ricks other than Zeta-7 I'd met that I could stand to be around for more than five minutes… and that was for some reason, quite concerning. Perhaps it was because he'd succeeded in making me blush a number of times in the short time I'd been around him. Perhaps it was because I'd always found men with ponytails very handsome. 

I didn't want Zeta-7 seeing me blush and giggle like a schoolgirl, lest he get the wrong idea and start feeling insecure. It was already difficult to keep him from overthinking things and assuming he wasn't enough. But if I said no to saying goodbye to one of the few Ricks he was friends with, wouldn't that look bad too?

“Okay. Let's, uh, I'll roll up the blanket and catch up with you.” I suggested, and without missing a beat he offered to help me. I assured him I'd manage putting away our picnic blanket just fine, and he of course apologised for insinuating that I was incapable… I told him that he apologised too much. 

“I'm sorry.” He said quietly, and with a playful roll of my eyes I sent him over to I.C. I watched as he crossed the park to meet up with his friend, they were all smiles as he handed over the tray of brownies and I couldn't help but smile too. It was so nice to see him getting along with another Rick, most were so unkind to him. 

Pulling my attention from them, I picked up our blanket and shook it free of all stray grass clippings. I folded it and rolled it up before putting it in our picnic bag; I was taking an unnecessary amount of time to do so, putting off going over to them. But there was only so many times I could fold and re-fold the blanket before I had to take the slow stroll back over to where Zeta-7 was still chatting away to I.C.

“Oh, (y/n), y-y-you need to hear what I.C just told me!” Rick exclaimed once he noticed me approaching, waving me over with an excited little flail of his arms. I chuckled at his enthusiasm and turned my smile to I.C when I reached them. He grinned at me, leaning his elbow on the counter, he looked well put together in his pastel pink button up shirt, little bow tie, and his longer-than-most-Ricks hair brushed back into a ponytail. I wondered momentarily if he had a partner, if he had a relationship like Zeta-7 and I's. 

“I was jus-just saying, back home I've got a lab where I make all my different ice cream flavours. I-I'm always working on something new, keeping things fresh, you know?” I.C explained, letting his eyes wander up and down my form before meeting my gaze again. It wasn't as much of a leer as I'd experienced with other Rick's, but it was certainly more than casual. Heat rose to my cheeks again. 

Damn it.

“An ice cream lab? Ooh, that sounds exciting. Do you have like, loads of different tasty ingredients all lined up on a shelf, and you just experiment?” 

“Oh, I've done a lot of experimenting in my time.” He chuckled, glancing briefly over at Zeta-7. “Uhh, I guess it's s-something like that. But I was actually just asking Doof here if you guys wanted to come and take a look.” I didn't miss now he reached over and touched Zeta-7's shoulder, his thumb tracing back and forth over his lab coat.

“Oh? What, now?” My eyes widened and I glanced between the two Ricks. They both nodded.

“That is unless you have something else planned for your date. I-I don't want to intrude, I just thought- I thought it might be interesting for you guys.” I.C added, stroking his hand slowly down Zeta-7's arm before withdrawing completely, and tapping his fingertips casually on the countertop. I looked at Zeta-7, who looked at me. His expression was nothing but casual despite being touched in such a way, instead it seemed as though we were merely both consulting each other on whether we should take him up on his offer. I shrugged my shoulders before speaking. 

“I don't think we have plans, do we? This was more just a relaxed date, a fun trip out. You didn't plan anything, did you?” I asked Zeta-7 who pursed his lips for a moment in consideration. 

“I-I-I did think we could have dinner somewhere, but seeing as it's still a lit-little too early to eat, and I don't know about you but I'm still rather full from the ice cream, I suppose we have time to check it out. That- that's if you would like that.” And so he left it in my hands. I couldn't very well say no, could I? I had no reason to. Only that weird feeling in my tummy that I got whenever I was around this Rick, and whenever I saw him interact with Zeta-7. He was slightly too charming and too nice for my comfort, considering my experiences with other Ricks. 

It wasn't that I didn't trust him; the problem was that I did. Zeta-7 liked this other Rick a lot, and I was coming to feel the same. It made me feel uneasy because I had a habit of making Rick nervous about the security of our relationship, by over-expressing my admiration of other people. I wore my emotions and heart plain and exposed for everyone to see, when I liked someone, everybody knew it. And with Rick's self confidence at a constant low, that wasn't always a good thing. 

“Uhh, sure! Why not?” I finally said after staying silent for a slightly longer than comfortable length of time. I just had to keep myself in check, make sure that I didn't give Zeta-7 a reason to doubt himself. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Spanish translations at the end!)

I.C had driven us to his home in his truck (which flew, though I should've seen that coming considering we were dealing with a Rick). He lived in a standard Rick home. Or so I was told, I hadn't ever been to a 'standard’ Rick home since Zeta-7 was not a standard Rick and didn't live with family like most others did. I.C led us inside through the garage and revealed a hatch in the floor. A cool metal ladder led down into a small room in which he gave us plastic-y overcoats that were itchy on the inside; he'd explained that he'd ruined one too many shirts by getting covered in stains, and now he took the proper precautions. He also urged us to wash our hands in the little sink outside the door, since we'd be around food, he was very proper and a lot more meticulous about things than I thought he'd be. The sink was the only thing in the room besides an old sofa, which was apparently there for no other reason than he couldn't be bothered to get rid of it. Fair enough, I'd thought, before he led us through the glass door into his lab. 

There was a lot to look at. I felt like I was in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory… only I was surrounded by ice cream instead of chocolate. And there was no chocolate river or crazy candy trees. Or little orange men. 

The point is, there was a lot of food around us! I was right in my prediction that there were shelves of ingredients; all in big jars, some fresh, recognisable ingredients like strawberries, coffee beans and mint leaves. Some dried powders of different colours, that I.C had explained were flavour powders; totally natural and made by him using a technique that he could tell me, but would then have to kill me, he'd joked. There were some glass vials filled with clear liquid; each having a small handwritten label on the side that when I leaned in to read...

“Stay away from those! That's for a pr-project I'm still working on, haven't worked out the kinks yet.” I.C snapped, and I rose a brow when I managed to catch that one of the labels read _'nostalgia’._ Zeta-7 stepped away from the shelves despite the fact that he wasn't even the one being spoken to.

“Oh? What kind of project?” I asked, my curiosity piqued. He grinned.

“You'll have to wait and see when it's finished.” He told me. He turned away and kneeled down, going through one of the many, many freezers underneath the worktops. “In the meantime, wanna try my newest flavour? Y-y-you guys can be my guinea pigs, the first people to try it other than me and Morty.” He continued, pulling out a tub of ice cream with a collection of letters hastily written on the front in black marker; some kind of abbreviation that I couldn't work out.

“Oh! Th-that's so exciting. Y-y-you'd let us do that?” Zeta-7 questioned, striding over to him quickly with unbridled enthusiasm. I chuckled to myself. 

“Sure. B-but you've gotta be honest, Doof.” He started, gently pressing a finger to the other man's chest and leaning in close. “If it tastes like garbage, tell me. S-sometimes when you've been working on a flavour for so long, you kinda become numb to it.” I.C chuckled, backing off and pulling the lid off the tub to reveal a lilac coloured ice-cream with hot pink flecks. He plucked a couple of cardboard cups off the shelf in front of him, along with a spoon, and proceeded to dish up a little of the ice cream into each cup. 

“I'm sure it won't taste like garbage, I-I think you'd struggle to make something that tastes bad.” Zeta-7 told him, taking one of the cups from him. I.C handed the other one to me before giving us both a mini plastic spoon each. 

“Ohh, I wouldn't. I-i-it's actually pretty easy. I just let Jerry pick the ingredients.” He snorted. I'd heard of Rick's disliking this Jerry guy. I'd never met one, but he seemed to be the butt of more jokes than even Zeta-7. This Rick, however, had a gentle smile on his face as he joked, rather than a nasty sneer. “He tries, but uh, I think he needs more coaching.” 

“Do you get along with Jerry?” I asked without thinking, both men looked over at me in surprise. I didn't realise how strange that question would seem coming from a random person like me, but I couldn't help it. I was always curious about other Rick's; the concept of different dimensions fascinated me. 

“Sometimes. H-he's an idiot, but he's my daughter's idiot so I gotta live with him whether I like it or not. Besides, without him I wouldn't have Morty to help me out with all this.” He gestured around the room with a wave of his hand. I smiled at his response. I'd never heard another Rick say something like that, besides Zeta-7 of course. 

I was becoming more and more sure that he was one of the nice Ricks.

“Anyway, try it.” I.C urged, nodding at the cups in our hands. “I'm n-not gonna tell you what it is, I want you to try and guess.” 

Rick and I dug in, hastily scooping up a spoonful into our mouths. The first thing that hit me was; floral. It had a perfumey kind of taste but not at all unpleasant. I rolled the melting ice cream around my tongue and suddenly felt like a wine snob or something. 

“Hmm, violet? Definitely violet.” I said, taking another mouthful. I.C smiled. The more I ate the more I could appreciate the layers of the flavour. All floral, I could tell that much, but I didn't know enough about flowers to tell you what else was in it. 

“Rose! The pink flecks a-are rose petals, aren't they? I'm pretty sure there's some elderflower in there too.” Zeta-7 took over for me, continuing to list off the different flavours he picked up. I hadn't heard of most of them.

“You're both spot on. It's mainly violet but it's infused with other flowers. The petals are rose, too. I'm impressed!” I.C grinned wider, putting the lid back on the tub. “You really know your flowers, Doof. I bet- I bet he's one of those guys who buys you bouquets, huh?” He glanced at me in question and I nodded.

“That's right. He doesn't need an excuse to, either, he'll just surprise me with them.” I said, looking over at Zeta-7 who looked down bashfully. “He's a sweetheart.” 

“Ahh, I know all t-too well. Él tiene su encanto.” I.C sighed pleasantly. I rose a brow; I'd heard Zeta-7 speak Spanish only a number of times and I knew little of the language. I hadn't a clue what he'd said, but whatever it was, it made Zeta-7 let out a small embarrassed sound. He scratched at the back of his neck and flushed, shaking his head. 

“It’s not- i-i-it's no big deal. I'm not anything special.” He said, flustered and with a small voice. 

“What- what did he-” I murmured, looking between the two men cluelessly. 

“Tu novia no habla español? Qué piensas? Deberíamos hacerla paranoica?” I.C continued, staring Zeta-7 straight in the eye. I frowned a little. I knew he'd said something about speaking Spanish, but that was about as far as my knowledge took me. 

“No. Eso es malo. Ella es muy- what- what am I doing?” Zeta-7 shook his head at himself and looked at me. “I'm sorry, don't worry, he's not saying anything bad.” He smiled sheepishly at me.

“The fact that you said that makes me think that he is.” I countered, smirking. 

“Lo siento. Tu es muy lindo, señorita.” I.C whispered softly, smiling cheekily. As he did, he leaned in and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear; my heart began to hammer and my face felt hot. I looked anxiously over to Zeta-7 who pressed his lips together. 

“He- he's not wrong.” He said meekly. The two of them laughed together, but I found comfort in the fact that it didn't sound like a mean laugh… if he'd said something unpleasant, Zeta-7 wouldn't have laughed at all. I knew that. 

I still couldn't wipe the pout off my face, though. 

“Don't worry, sweetie, I'm just playing.” I.C assured me reaching over and gently knocking my chin with his knuckle like you would a small child. I tried not to feel patronised, and simply rolled my eyes.

“If I knew another language, know that I'd be getting you back.” I pointed at him, feigning annoyance. He laughed, shaking his head at me.

“Anyway, shall we continue the tour?” He questioned in this put on posh accent. He turned on his heel and led us further into his lab. 

There were lots of pieces of equipment, big machines that had some role in the process of ice cream making, but I couldn't tell you what. There were some samples of ice cream sitting out in bowls on the work surface, looking as though they'd been placed there moments ago. I wondered at first if Morty was around working in the lab, but I was quickly proven wrong. 

“Some tests I've been doing; Ice cream that doesn't melt. Y-y-you can try some if you like. I don't quite have the texture down yet, but if you want you can try this one;” I.C started pointing at a number of bowls. “Or this one. But I uh, I wouldn't try these. They're far from ready, pa-part of that new project I mentioned earlier.” He said carrying on walking to grab some more plastic spoons. 

The two he'd recommended looked pretty standard; one was brown and one was cream, so I assumed they were chocolate and vanilla. But one of the ones he'd steered us away from immediately grabbed my eye. It was one of the most vivid pinks I'd ever seen in food form, and it had what looked like little gummy heart-shaped candies mixed in. This one had melted more than the others and looked more light in texture. I supposed whatever he'd mixed into this ice cream had made the non-melting ingredient not work… or something. That hardly mattered to me, I wouldn't mind trying it, melted or not. I looked over at Zeta-7, whose eyes were fixed on the same bowl. 

“That one looks good, doesn't it?” I nudged him with my shoulder. He nodded his head vigorously.

“Are those candy hearts?” He questioned, leaning in. “Oooh! It smells like strawberries and marshmallows. Oh- oh wow, it smells so good, it makes me feel happy just smelling it.” He chuckled. I leaned in too, breathing deep through my nose. 

Oh!

Something hit me, a rush of something. It was pleasant, that was for sure. But Rick was right, simply smelling it made me feel nice… suddenly I was overwhelmed with the urge to try it. 

“Shit, I've ran out of spoons. Give- give me a sec, guys, I'll run upstairs and get some from the kitchen.” I.C said, not giving us a second glance as he headed out the door. 

“I'm gonna taste it.” I simply said once he was gone.

“You are? Didn't he- isn't this one he said wasn't ready?” Zeta-7 questioned, watching as I walked over to retrieve the spoon I'd used to try the violet ice cream. 

“Uhh, yeah but I think that's just because the melting thing didn't work, you know? I don't mind it a little melted.” I shrugged, wiping the spoon on my t-shirt. Looking up at Zeta-7, I watched him lick his lips and glance over to the ice cream again. His eyes were conflicted. “It smells so good. One bite won't hurt, I don't think he'll notice.” I giggled, touching his arm and leaning in. I was feeling giddy, excited, a thrill running through me ever since I'd smelled the ice cream. I didn't know what had gotten into me, and I didn't care. 

Rick looked down at where my hand wrapped around his arm and bit his lip. 

“If you do, I will.” He finally said. It surprised me a little, Rick rarely did anything to break the rules, no matter how loose said rules were. I nodded my head and grinned at him, wasting no time in spinning around and scooping up a spoonful of the hot pink ice cream. 

Lifting it up to my face, I caught that scent again. So sweet and fruity, my mouth watered and my nose tingled. It was just so good! I stuffed the spoon into my mouth, groaning aloud as soon as the stuff hit my tongue. My shoulders sagged and my eyes practically rolled to the back of my head. I heard Rick laugh, then he took the spoon from me and went in for his own mouthful. His reaction was similar to mine, though the sound he made was quieter and less, frankly, pornographic. 

The ice cream tasted like fresh strawberry with a hint of sourness, as it if had lemon and sherbet mixed in. It tingled on my tongue, almost like it was fizzing in my mouth. It had a creamy aftertaste like cream soda or white chocolate, maybe both mixed together. There was chewiness in the texture from the gummy candy, as well as some marshmallows. I'd never had ice cream like it, I immediately wanted to eat more, and I was about to ask Zeta-7 for the spoon so I could do just that, but I heard the door opening. 

I.C was back. 

“Okay. Weird. Y-you don't have to stare at me.” He chuckled, acknowledging the fact that both of us had spun around to look at him. His expression turned suspicious as he approached us, and once he was close enough he looked at the spoon in Zeta-7's hand. The room was silent for a while.

“I-I-I-I'm sorry! I ca- I can't do it. We tried the ice cream. The one you told us not to!” Zeta-7 blurted out, slapping a hand over his mouth once he was done. I looked up at him and raised my brows. I should've expected that. 

“You did, huh?” I.C questioned, he didn't look mad. Just amused. “Which one?” 

“The pink one.” I said meekly. 

“Not the pink one!” I.C gasped, horrified, eyes blowing wide… before drooping in indifference. “You should be fine. M-mostly… well, how do you feel?” He eyed us carefully, pursing his lips. 

Rick and I looked at eachother. All I felt was a slight tingling on my tongue, but I guessed that was from the fizzy, sherbety texture of the ice cream. Aside from that, I felt good. 

“Fine.” I shrugged, and Zeta-7 nodded in agreement. 

“Ah, good. Pretty sure that was a dud anyway, like I said, I still need to work out the kinks.”

“A dud?” Zeta-7 questioned curiously and I.C sighed, looking down at the ice cream. 

“My newest project. I wanna try adding certain… uh, ingredients, in order to make you feel certain ways after you've eaten it. You've tried Simple Rick's, right?” 

“Oh! The wafer cookies? That's genius I.C! Wh-what flavour did we just try?” Zeta-7's face seemed to light up. Simple Rick's? I'd never heard of them, but I was smart enough to figure out what they were. Cookies that made you feel stuff? Give me a regular chocolate chip cookie and a glass of milk and I feel a lot of things. I smirked to myself. 

“Uhh, regular strawberry soda by the looks of things. The emotion side still needs work. It didn't work when I tried it, I'm not entirely sure why...” I.C chuckled to himself, looking rather sheepish. He must've felt pretty embarrassed, having his invention blatantly fail in front of his friend. I felt a little bad for trying it without permission, I had this hot feeling in my tummy that seemed to come on suddenly and I could only call it guilt. “Anyway, you still want to try the others? Let me know what you think of the texture.”

“Sure! If you want, I could- I could help you out with your new project another time. Two heads are better than one.” Zeta-7 offered, smiling at his friend. 

“That's nice of you to offer, but you needn't waste your time like that. You've probably got your own stuff to work on.” I.C replied, shrugging. 

“Nonsense, it's like (y/n) said, brownies and ice cream are a match made in heaven.” He laughed at himself, shaking his head. I couldn't help but smile too, that warm feeling in my stomach blossoming into something else, something more pleasant. “We always did work well together!”

–

Translations: 

“Él tiene su encanto” - “He has his charm.”

“Tu novia no habla español? Qué piensas? Deberíamos hacerla paranoica?” - “Your girlfriend doesn't speak Spanish? What do you think? Should we make her paranoid?”

“No. Eso es malo. Ella es muy-” - “No. That's mean. She is very-”

“Lo siento. Tu es muy lindo, señorita.” - “I’m sorry. You are very cute, miss.”


	3. Chapter 3

That feeling that had shifted into something more pleasant? Well, it was slowly becoming slightly concerning. Hm, perhaps concerning is the wrong word; puzzling? Confusing? Illogical? All I was certain of was that it was blooming lower, settling deep in my lower abdomen and spreading through my pelvis, bringing a hot sensation of fullness to everything down stairs. I didn't usually feel that way out of the blue, to put it politely. I looked over at Zeta-7, who was turned away from I.C and I, inspecting a piece of equipment. He'd been quiet for a while, wandering off when I.C was explaining what this did and what that did… I wanted to be close to him but every time I sidled up to him he found something to become distracted by, and he was off.

Now, this wasn't unusual. When around other people, Rick would tend to keep his distance from me because he was always worried about making people uncomfortable. He didn't want me to feel embarrassed by his proximity, but he also feared making other people feel awkward or like third wheels. He over-thought a lot of things and this was one such example, I'd told him that simply standing next to me or holding my hand would be unlikely to even go noticed by anyone else, let alone make them uncomfortable. I understood his anxieties, though, and I did not push. 

But what was unusual was my own response to this. Like I said, I never pushed him and I understood him… so why now, of all times, was I suddenly feeling such strong longing to be next to him? Such desire to feel his hand entwined with mine, to smell him, to feel his warmth, to be reminded of the texture of his lips when they meet mine? 

I swallowed hard and tried to focus on what I.C was saying to me, my palms turning clammy. 

“This is an aeration machine. It helps me get lots of air into the ice cream, it makes it lighter and fluffier. It also gives it a smoother texture, s-sort of like when you whip cream, you know?” He told me, gesturing to the machine we were stood in front of. His voice was different to Zeta-7's, I was suddenly noticing. Of course, I'd realised this before with other Rick's, but right then I was becoming painfully aware of the gruffness to his voice that was lessened in Zeta-7's. I liked that contrast, and I found myself leaning in, wanting to hear him better, closer to my ear. 

“What happens if you don't use this machine?” I asked him. 

“Some-sometimes I don't. It leaves the ice cream with a thicker, denser texture. Occasionally I want that.” He explained. I nodded slowly.

“Why do you want that?” Came my follow up question, in response to which I.C paused and looked at me with a strange look in his eye, like he didn't understand why I was asking him. It was then that I noticed how close we'd gotten, his brown eyes were almost uncomfortably close to mine. He didn't move back at all, he stayed where he was and stared into my eyes, his darting back and forth between my own. Analytical, almost. 

“Hmmm.” His eyes narrowed. “Sometimes it's nice to have something thick in your mouth, isn't it?” He asked. I shivered, my heart skipping a beat at his choice of words.

“Yes.” I replied quickly. Something was strange, he'd changed a little in his demeanor, I couldn't pinpoint how. Then again, I had changed too; I felt a little odd, drunk, perhaps. I had to wonder if there was strong alcohol in any of the ice creams we’d tried. 

I.C continued to stare at me for just a few moments before chuckling, his mouth curving into a frankly dastardly looking smile. What? Why? What was that for? Spinning on his heel to face Zeta-7, he placed a hand on my shoulder, leading me with him. I was pushed gently towards him. 

“Hold on a second, guys.” I.C said, wandering off away from us. He rummaged through a cupboard before pulling out a notebook with a pen slotted into the bound edge. He started writing in it, my curiosity wasn't as strong as my happiness, being next to Zeta-7.

I took the opportunity to link my arm with his, a sense of relief and happiness washing over me when I was finally close to him again. He looked down at me; his cheeks were red and he had an anxious expression on his face. I leaned into him and was surprised when he mirrored me, turning slightly towards me. I could hear I.C mumbling to himself and he kept glancing over to us. What on earth was he doing? It was as if he was writing notes on us. 

“A-are you okay?” Zeta-7 asked me, very quietly. I nodded my head slowly. 

“Absolutely, why?”

“I was just wondering if-if you wanted to leave soon.” He added, glancing over my shoulder at I.C.

“Not especially, why, do you?” I asked him. He licked his lips and sighed, shifting on his feet and avoiding my eyes.

“I feel- I feel strange.” He told me. My eyes widened a little.

“How so?” I asked, rubbing his arm with my hand comfortingly. 

“I would just like t-to… to be somewhere on my own with you to talk about this.” He whispered, even quieter than before. “I feel l-like I’ve been drinking, o-or something, and I’m... oh, gosh, this is embarrassing…” 

“What’re you guys wh-whispering about over there, huh?” I.C called out with this cheshire grin on his face, and I spun around with a fright. My back was to Zeta-7's chest, but he was still close enough that I could feel his breath on the top of my head and hear the quiet little whining sound he'd made. My brain caught up with me after a couple of seconds, and I soon knew what that sound was all about. I felt something hard brush against my back, and I didn't need a genius like Rick to tell me what it was. So that was what he was embarrassed about? 

I moaned softly, involuntary, before coughing in a bid to cover it up. I had to get ahold of myself, but feeling Rick's erection against my backside had done something to me that was frankly rather scary. I was charged with this sudden feeling of need. The full, hotness of my nether regions was unbearable in seconds, throbbing with my heartbeat and making me squirm. I wanted him. More than I ever had. My head felt foggier by the second and I pressed my backside against him, feeling his cock pressing harder into my lower back. Ricks hands came to my upper arms, holding onto me tightly and he grunted, his hips jerking forward and grinding against me. Something about the whine he made afterwards and the way his hands were so tight around my arms, told me it was not on purpose.

I.C looked between the two of us, his eyes full of amusement, is mouth twisted into a devilish smile. “Are you guys doing okay? Too much ice cream?”

“Oh god.” I sighed, rolling my head back to rest against Rick’s shoulder and rubbing my thighs together. This in turn meant my lower back rubbed against his erection and he gasped, going rigid.

“I-I-I think w-we should leave, o-okay? W-w-we’ve taken up too much of I.C’s t-time already.” Rick stammered behind me, pulling at my arms to try and reposition me. My body seemed to move of its own accord and I twisted around, pinning myself to him, chest to chest. I kissed him, encircling his neck with my arms. His surprise didn't stop him from reciprocating, his hands clinging onto the back of my shirt as he opened his mouth for me; something he struggled to do when we were alone. Now he was doing it in front of others… And so was I! 

“Woah, woah, o-okay guys, c-come on now.” I heard I.C behind us, but I did not care. I pushed Zeta-7 up against the nearest counter, hearing something clatter but paying it no mind as I reached for the lapels of his lab coat, parting them and attempting to undress him. I could barely muster surprise anymore when he helped me, letting go of me just long enough to shrug out of his coat. I moaned into his mouth, pulling back to look at him for just a second. His pupils where unsettlingly large, taking up most of his irises. 

“I need you to have me, right here. Okay?” I said, the sound of my own voice scaring me for just a second. I sounded like a damn animal. I was certain I'd never been more aroused and desperate in my life. Rick nodded his head vigorously, his eyes wide as he fumbled for his belt buckle. I grinned at him, a delirious laugh escaping me as I reached for my own pants. 

“Okay! Th-that’s seriously enough! N-not in the damn lab, okay, jesus christ…” I.C’s voice was getting closer, then I felt his hands on me. He pulled me off of Zeta-7, scooped an arm around my waist then did the same to him. We were dragged towards the exit and I giggled when I noticed Zeta-7 still working on his belt and pants as if nothing was happening. I on the other hand was very much aware, the sensation of I.C’s fingers on my lower back was too much to handle and I leaned into him, my breath picking up.

“Oh fuck, oh, don't stop touching me, I need more-”

“Get ahold of yourself lady, that’s _my_ hand back there, not his.” I.C grumbled, red in the face and avoiding looking at me. 

“I know.” I sighed, and his eyes widened. _Then_ he looked at me. “Touch me more. I want to know what it feels like being touched by two-”

“Are you fucking with me? That shit doesn't work, so if this is an elaborate prank!”

“Prank? What shit? Can we stop talking? I just want to do stuff with our bodies instead.” I whined, swiping a finger down the side of his face, trailing down towards his chest where I let my fingers roll over the bud of his nipple through his shirt. He clenched his teeth in response. 

“The ice cream! The ice cream you tried was meant to make you horny, it didn't work when I tried it so I didn't think it was a big deal when you guys ate some…” He trailed off, pushing us through the door. I immediately went for the sofa there, dragging the two men with me. Zeta-7 joined me without a fight, I.C resisted, deep in thought. “Unless it only works when there’s someone else around, s-some sort of stimulus.” He murmured to himself. 

I hooked a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to my level. I gave him just enough time to back away if he wanted to, and when he didn't, I kissed him. He made a sound, something between surprise and pleasure, and he reciprocated, opening his mouth up to me. My tongue entered his mouth for a few seconds, dancing with his own, then he wrenched himself out of my grip. When we parted he scrubbed his hands over his face, letting out this dazed sort of sigh; I noticed his pupils had dilated. They were almost as large as Zeta-7’s.

Zeta-7’s hand was trailing up my thigh, up to my waist, past my chest and to my neck. He grabbed my attention and I turned to him. “I really need, to- to-” He didn't finish his sentence, groaning when I reached between his legs and found the bulge there. “That’s so good!” He blurted out loudly, his head rolling back as I squeezed his cock through his slacks, I was about to slide my hand into his already open pants when I remembered I.C was still there.

“Shit. This- This is bad. I feel...” I.C said, standing upright and clutching the sides of his head. He looked conflicted, yet so aroused.

“Is it? Your body doesn’t seem to think so.” I commented, staring unabashedly at the tent in his pants. Immediately he turned away, obstructing my view. I sighed in disappointment, reaching my free hand forward to hook my fingers in the back of his pants. “Please join in. I said I really wanted to know what it was like, being sandwiched between two men…”

“Don’t. I fe-feel like I won't be able to say no. I think that stuff’s affecting _me_.” He murmured, frowning to himself. “I've never felt like this.” His hands were trembling and I wondered if he really was somehow feeling the same way as I was. Could it be true that the kiss transferred whatever effects that ice cream had onto him?

“C-come on I.C, let's make an ice cream sandwich.” Zeta-7 tittered away, almost drunkenly. I grinned. It was so unlike him yet saying such a thing didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. 

I.C turned around again, a pained look on his face. “You guys are gonna fucking hate me in the morning… but I-” He said, taking a tentative step forwards. 

“Come and sit down.” I suggested, patting the space on the sofa next to me. He glanced at my hand, still pressed firmly between Zeta-7’s legs. “Would you like me to touch you like this? I wouldn’t mind having a squeeze, I’ve never seen another Rick’s-”

“Oh fuck.” I.C interrupted me, shaking his head. I let go of Rick and scooted forwards to the edge of the sofa, feeling the man next to me following, his hands roaming my hips, feeling everywhere he could. I reached and took I.C’s hand, bringing it up to my face and pressing a kiss to his knuckle just like he’d done to me earlier. Then I unfurled one of his fingers and sucked it into my mouth. 

“Mmmh, p-please touch me again.” I heard Zeta-7 whispering to me, his tone almost pained. 

“Wanna see what else my mouth can do? I can demonstrate on him, if you wanna watch.” I said to I.C, letting go of his hand and sitting up so I could remove my shirt. My bra came off straight after. 

“Oh christ.” I.C muttered, averting his eyes and wiping his wet hand on his pants. I slid to my knees on the floor, reaching for Zeta-7’s cock, pulling it free from his pants. 

“(Y/n)’s really very good at this, I.C. She’s such a generous lady, she always lets me finish in her-”

“Don’t tell me that! I’m leaving. Call me if you experience any… any adverse effects from that shit you ate, I need to figure out why the _fuck_ your kiss has made me feel like- like this.” He grumbled turning to climb the ladder. I took Rick into my mouth, bringing him right to the back of my throat like it was nothing; it was as if my gag reflex had disappeared somehow. Maybe it had something to do with the ice cream.

Rick groaned, his shoulders hunching, he leaned over me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He sighed out praise for me, over and over as I moved up and down his shaft, bringing my hand up to follow my mouth. I pulled off of him for just a moment, looking up at his face. 

“I’m so wet, Rick, do you wanna feel?” I whispered. 

“Fuck, _I_ do.” Rick replied, though it wasn't the one above me. I twisted my head around, I.C was still standing at the foot of the ladder, he hadn’t left yet. He’d whispered the words, like he wasn't intending to be heard, but his face was full of longing. I smiled at him, reaching down to the waistband of my pants, pulling them down slowly. I could feel the fabric of my panties cling to me, they were drenched. I wouldn’t have been surprised if there was a wet patch on my pants too. I.C cursed under his breath before coming over, kneeling on the floor behind me. He leaned over my back, watching my face as I took Zeta-7’s cock again. 

I felt his hand slip between my legs, his long fingers probing between my folds, sliding back and forth through my wetness. When he touched me, it was as if all the tension left his body, like he was finally giving in after putting up such a fight with himself. He sighed softly. 

“Holy fuck. Y-you could fill a pool with this shit, how do you feel, baby?” He whispered in my ear and I groaned at the rumbling of his voice so close to me. Zeta-7 jerked, reaching to pull my head away from him. 

“I nearly- I need a second! Ev-everything feels amazing.” He moaned. 

“Does that answer your question? Put your fingers in me, I need to feel something inside me.” I told I.C, who licked his lips and held eye contact with me as he pressed two fingers deep into my pussy. I wailed in pleasure, Zeta-7 was right, everything really did feel amazing. Way more intense than I was used to. 

“Fuck, what a tight little pussy. I bet he stretches you out real good, huh? That thick cock of his.” I.C crooned into my ear, nodding at the hard cock just inches from my face. The lecherous tone of his voice took the breath from me and I pressed my cheek into Zeta-7’s thigh. His other hand disappeared down, and I heard his belt clink.

“You can watch and see for yourself.” I sighed, rocking back on his fingers as he fucked me with them. 

“You look so- so nice.” Zeta-7 told me in a small voice, reaching out to pet my hair. “Its something new to see you like this, w-without being the one who’s touching you.”

“Do you like it?” I.C asked. Zeta-7 nodded, biting his bottom lip. There was a bead of precum at the tip of his cock and I licked it, gripping his shaft tightly in my hand. 

“Ohh, th-thats nice.” I.C mumbled behind me. His fingers paused for just a moment and I heard a rustle of fabric. I could feel his body jerking behind me and I knew he was stroking himself. “C-can I fuck you?” He asked. I moaned, pressing my backside against him as my answer. “Yeah? Fuck. Is-is that okay?” He asked, and I figured he was talking to my boyfriend. 

“If it makes her feel good.” Was his response and I would’ve smiled if I didn't have my mouth full. 

“I’ll do my best.” I.C chuckled, moving to line up behind me. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down my slit for a while, sucking in air through clenched teeth. “Holy shit.” He muttered, his hands tightening on my hips. 

“Do it.” I sighed, letting Rick’s cock rest against my cheek, oozing precum. 

“You’re g-getting it all over your-” Zeta-7 started, his cock twitching as he stared down at me with big, stunned eyes. “That’s so…” He trailed off, pressing his lips together.

“You like that? Seeing your cock dripping all over my face, huh?” I questioned him, and with his mouth still pressed tightly shut he nodded and hummed his approval. “How filthy. You never let me do this at home.” I said girlishly, gripping him around his shaft and dragging the head across my cheek towards my mouth, smearing spit and precum as I went. He whimpered, gripping my shoulders more tightly.

I.C finally filled me up, pushing in with a few short, shallow thrusts until he was seated fully inside me. I groaned, letting my eyes flutter closed and listening to the whispers of praise behind me.

“Fuck, Doof, you kept this one a secret. You’ve been hitting this for how long? I’d b-be screaming it from the rooftops if I had this to come home to.” He said, turning his hands so he held onto my ass, parting the cheeks to give him a better view. He groaned, deep and gravelly as he began giving deep, yet slow strokes. 

I brought my attention back to Zeta-7, rubbing his cock from side to side over my mouth, cheek to cheek, like I was painting the joker's grin on my face with his precum. I wouldn’t get away with this ordinarily, he’d be mortified at such a lewd performance. Now, though, he was panting, letting me do it whilst staring straight into my eyes. My tongue darted out to lick him, then I took him into my throat again. He wailed, his head falling back and his eyes closing tight.

“I getting clo-close. Watching- seeing you two like that, and _this_! Ohh!” He cried out, at this, I.C chuckled behind me and picked up the pace. 

“I wanna watch y-you swallow his cum, sweetheart.” He said to me, leaning over my back to get a closer look at what I was doing. His hips rolled into me in an upwards motion, the underside of his cock ground down against my g-spot and I got lost in the sensation. I allowed the force of his thrusts to push me back and forth, doing most of the work on Zeta-7’s cock through the momentum alone. It felt incredible, so easy and natural being bounced back and forth between the two men. I never expected to feel so at ease in such a position. 

Zeta-7’s cock throbbed and twitched between my lips and he brought a hand up to my hair, holding me tightly like he never usually did. He hunched forwards, leaning over me and jerking involuntarily, then I could feel him spurting thick and hot down my throat. I swallowed around him, drinking every drop.

“Ohhh fuck, th-that’s hot. Drink it down, baby.” I.C’s commentary only encouraged me and I bobbed my head on his cock a few more times to milk the last few drops. Zeta-7 gasped and whined, falling back against the sofa, his spine arching. 

“S-s-so strong!” He choked out, lifting my head from his cock when it all got too much. “I-I-I’ve never came like tha-that before!”

“Fuh… Fuck. G-Get up, baby. My knees are screaming at me.” I.C groaned behind me, pulling out suddenly and rising to his feet, kicking his shoes and pants off completely. I gasped at the loss, practically sobbing with the disappointment; desperate to keep going. Zeta-7 was laying limp and panting as he stared up at the ceiling, but he glanced at me when I climbed up onto the sofa. I kneeled, bracing my hands on the back of the sofa while I.C lined up behind me again, entering me and picking up his previous pace, it was heavenly once he did. 

“Don't stop again, o-or give me some warning!” I sighed, laughing breathlessly to myself. 

“I’m not gonna stop till you cum, and y-your pussy milks me dry.” He promised, his knees bumping against the edge of the sofa with every thrust, rocking it. 

“Please!” I agreed. 

I turned my head and pressed my cheek into the wall behind the sofa, and caught Zeta-7’s eye. He looked like he’d gathered himself, and he turned, coming up onto one knee so he could reach my face. He kissed me, humming softly against my lips and cupping my cheek. I brought a hand to his chest and trailed down over his abdomen, pausing at his navel. 

“I-I-I-I’m still- it hasn’t gone away.” He told me, and a glance down confirmed to me that he was still hard despite reaching orgasm. That was new. I licked my lips and looked back up into his dark, needy eyes.

“Good. I’m gonna fuck you, next.” I told him, noticing the way he shuddered, his hand capturing mine. He led my hand down, right to the base of his cock where I teased him with slow strokes. 

“God, you two look so good together. I can’t wait to watch you fuck. J-Just thinking about it’s making me wanna bust my nut. You wanna take this load, baby? Deep in this pretty snatch of yours?” I.C purred into my ear, leaning over my back. His face was close to Zeta-7’s, and he turned to flash him a sultry smile. “You-”

He was interrupted. Zeta-7 had pushed forward, connecting their lips in a sloppy, desperate kiss. I felt my pussy clench at the sight and gasped, I had not been expecting that. I.C’s hips faltered a little as he made out with his near-mirror-image, but I didn't mind. I made up for it by rocking back against him. Feeling my orgasm approach, I let go of Zeta-7 and found my clit, rubbing it fervidly until I was choking out Rick’s name. Which one? It didn't matter. I had never experienced pleasure so intense in my life; it started in my clit and blossomed up into my stomach, down into my thighs, soon it was a full body experience. I felt close to blacking out, my vision dimming and the sounds of heavy breathing around me fading into a buzz. 

When I came back to my senses, I felt something wet at my neck and something hot against my upper back. Zeta-7 was kissing my neck, it was wet and unrefined, and it was everything I needed right then and there. The warmth on my back was I.C’s forehead; he was leaning against me, letting out little puffs of air, and his hips had stilled. The moisture rolling down my inner thigh told me he’d climaxed. The thought of it sent fresh arousal flooding between my legs; I was far from finished.


	4. Chapter 4

With my body not quite feeling sated and that post-orgasm feeling of exhaustion somehow absent, I turned to Zeta-7 and kissed him, feeling I.C pull out of me. Rick moaned into my lips and I reached for his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, only breaking the kiss for a second. I was feeling underdressed, wanting both men totally exposed just like I was. I craved skin on skin contact with nothing in the way. 

“You… you guys kissed. I wasn't ready for that. Damn near killed me.” I panted, breaking away from Zeta-7 to look between the two men.

“I'll do a lot more than kiss him, g-given half the chance.” I.C said playfully under his breath. He cupped a hand around the back of the other man's head and pulled him in again, initiating a much more precise, practised kiss this time around. I watched them, noticing the pink of a tongue peek out between them. Zeta-7 jolted, squeaking out in pleasant surprise, followed by a pleasured moan. A glance down revealed that he had a hand wrapped around his cock that wasn't mine or his. Seeing him touched so intimately by someone else did not bother me, like I half expected it to; whether it was because it was a man rather than a woman, or because it was another Rick specifically, I wasn't sure. I liked what I was seeing.

Zeta-7 broke the kiss, flushing deeply and glancing off to the side; showing the first hint of embarrassment I'd seen since starting this whole thing. I skimmed my hand up his side, up to his cheek, and I made him look at me. 

“What do you want, baby?” I asked him. “You want me? Or… or do you want to do something with him?” I leaned into I.C, leaning my head against his shoulder. Rick and I were kneeling on the sofa, face to face, and I.C was stood up just next to me, we were all very close and the look on Zeta-7's face told me he was getting overwhelmed. Perhaps the effects of the ice cream were wearing off and some of his inhibitions were coming back...

“I-I-I want to- to fuck you while I.C watches behind you.” 

_Or,_ maybe not.

“S-so, I.C, if you sit down against the arm of the chair, and (y/n) sits in between your legs… I can lay down, an-and-” he didn't finish his sentence, quickly looking between us to see our reactions. A smile played on the corners of my lips. I could get used to this assertiveness.

“Th-that's hot. Let's do it.” I.C said bluntly, smirking widely. 

I looked him up and down, taking in his bow tie and pink shirt. I smiled and turned around to face him; I could feel his cum running down my inner thighs and I loved it, especially when Zeta-7's hand came between my legs from behind, his fingers sliding over my drenched folds. He made a pleased little hum in the back of his throat. As he touched me I began to unbutton I.C's shirt, then I carefully shuffled his collar out from under the bow tie so I could undress him while leaving the tie in place.

He cocked a brow at me. “You like that?” He asked.

“Looks cute.” I told him with a wink. “Take a seat, cutie.”

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he moved around to sit down. He leaned back against the arm of the chair and spread his legs; leaning one up against the back of the sofa, and keeping the other on the ground. He patted the space between his legs, drawing my attention to his cock. He had lost his erection, unlike Zeta-7, since he hadn't actually eaten any of the ice cream. But he was getting it back quicker than I imagine he usually would. I was convinced exchanging bodily fluids had given him a smaller dose of the aphrodisiac, just like he had guessed.

I mentally rolled my eyes at myself, thinking of science and refractory periods at such a time. I took my seat between his legs and let him re-adjust his junk before leaning back; I could feel his hardening length against my lower back and thought about how hot it'd be for him to grind against me while Zeta-7 fucked me, so he could cum with us, and I could feel it behind me… 

“Mm, fuck baby, you're gorgeous.” I.C moaned into my ear, bringing his hands around to my breasts, squeezing them and rolling my nipples between his fingers. They were much more sensitive than they usually were and his touch made me shiver, my whole body vibrating. When I was distracted by I.C's fingers, Zeta-7 parted my legs and laid between them, pressing kisses up my inner thighs. My pussy throbbed and clenched around nothing, simply aching for attention. I wailed, leaning my head back against I.C’s shoulder. I needed more. 

“T-touch me, Rick.” I moaned, then I felt his mouth on me, sucking my clit and tugging gently at my folds. It occurred to me that he must be tasting I.C's cum, and what's more he didn't seem to mind at all. The arousing thought had my hips rolling into his mouth, my hand moving to fist in his hair. I heard I.C hiss behind me, his own hips jolting upwards at my movement. 

There was so much happening; the sound of I.C's rumbling moans right in my ear, his hands working wonders on my breasts, bringing sparks of pleasure to my upper body while Zeta-7 catered to my bottom half. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world having so much attention lavished on my body. I could barely keep my eyes open and my sounds under control. 

“You gonna cum on his face, sweetie? On that tongue? Hmm. I wanna see you lose it, baby, I wanna see you ride his face until your legs are shaking. Fuck, you're so hot.” I.C murmured continuously into my ear between quick pants, his hips gyrating behind me and getting my back sticky with precum. 

“Ohh I'm gonna cum!” I sighed, stroking both hands through Rick's hair, encouraging him as he tongued my entrance, lapping away at his alternate self’s ejaculate. He hummed quietly between my legs, his hands tracing patterns up and down my inner thighs. Everywhere on my body was alight with tingles, pulsing and spreading through each limb, building to a precipice that I reached when he sucked on my clit again. “Fuck!” I yelled, being thrown back into that magnificent state of solitary bliss, where everything disappeared but the pleasure and I felt like I could float away. 

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Zeta-7. He'd moved closer to me, he was kissing my temple as his fingers worked me down from my climax, and he was whispering to me. 

“-so special, so pr-pretty… taste so sw-sweet and you m-make me so…” I only caught parts of it through my heavy breaths but it all sounded so nice, I reached for his hips and pulled him flush to me, hinting that I wanted him right then. With a high pitched, desperate whine, he entered me. He was slightly larger than I.C – though I would never mention it out loud – and I wondered if it was the same compared to most other Rick's. 

Maybe that's why they hated him so much. 

Usually it would sting for just a while when we slept together, despite us taking the time to ensure I was ready, but this time all I felt was warm, smooth bliss when he buried himself deep inside. I clung to him with an arm around the back of his neck, and he was quick to start moving, fucking into me with quick, even thrusts. I was pinned between them both, once again bouncing back and forth at the center of it all and I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be. I.C was grinding more ardently, gripping onto my breasts for support as he rubbed the length of his cock up and down the dip in my lower back. It was exactly what I'd fantasised about, and I didn't even have to tell him. His chin was resting on my shoulder and he had a front row view to Rick and I's lovemaking. 

It was tight for space on the sofa but that made for a lot of skin on skin contact. I felt friction everywhere, the cling of skin, damp from perspiration, I could feel breaths rolling over me from both men. As far as I was concerned I was at the center of the universe, nothing could beat this. I dropped one hand to I.C's thigh, stroking it up and down while my other arm held Zeta-7 close. I was so wet, a combination of my own arousal and I.C's cum, Rick fucked me with slick, smooth ease and I knew neither of us would last for long. I.C seemed to be the same, if the wet spot on my back was anything to go by. 

“Cum inside me. I wanna feel your cock twitching and filling me up, just like I.C did. Please, baby.” I moaned, pressing my forehead into Zeta-7's. A hand reached around me, and I.C combed his fingers through Rick's hair then trailed his hand down his back, following the motion of his body, back and forth. 

“I'm gonna blow my load back here if you keep talking like that.” I.C warned, as if that wasn't part of the plan. 

“Do it! I like that. Cum all over us both.” I turned my head and he kissed me. With my neck exposed, Zeta-7 sucked on it, no doubt marking me as his; despite sharing me just this once. I moaned helplessly, ravished by them both and loving every second of it. Every stroke of Rick's cock sent magic straight to my core, my vision blurred once again as my peak drew near. 

“Y-y-you're so- I can feel you squ-squeezing me and it feels so good. Y-you're close, aren't you?” Zeta-7 breathed, unlatching his mouth from my neck to look at me. I broke I.C and I's kiss so I could nod my head and catch my breath. “Cum. I love the way you feel when you cum with me inside you. N-nothing feels better.” He added, kissing the corner of my mouth once, twice. 

“Ugh, fuck.” I.C grunted, the hand still on my breast tightening, along the the one that had made its way back to Zeta-7's hair. “Ohh I'm cumming.” He wailed, his head rolling back.

I felt him spilling, hot spurts hitting my back and making the space between us slicker as he rocked his hips through it. It was too much, and my third orgasm hit, just as intense if not more so than my first two. 

“Yesss! Fuck me! Ohh…” I moaned shamelessly, and Rick picked up his speed, altering his position so he could plow into me with more force than he ever used with me ordinarily. He was grunting with his jaw tightly clenched, and his brow was furrowed in concentration. I'd never seen him so riled up, it all suddenly felt very animalistic, and my pussy ached wonderfully with the afterglow of orgasm as he came inside me. I could feel his cum leaking from me as he continued to fuck me past his peak, and his hips stuttered to a stop before he collapsed on top of me, sweaty and out of breath.

I wrapped my arms around his back, hugging him tightly as my body relaxed. I was beginning to feel lethargic, and despite my body telling me I was still aroused and I could go for another round, my brain told me I should stop. 

Rick shifted his hips, letting his softening cock slip out of me before sliding down a little on the sofa, resting his head against my chest. The three of us laid there for a while, sticky and covered with bodily fluids, but unwilling to do anything about it. I was slowly returning to my usual self, becoming more and more surprised by how the evening had gone to such a place. Not that I disliked where it had gone, it had just been very unexpected, now that whatever was in that ice cream was beginning to ease its effect.

Zeta-7 was the first to move. He pushed himself up, removing himself from I.C and I's grip, and sat on the other end of the sofa for a while, scrubbing at his face as if he'd just woken up. He glanced back over at us, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of us, wide and slightly startled. 

“Oh, um, I should… we should probably shower and th-think about getting some dinner.” He said to me, very quietly. He had a lot of colour in his cheeks, like he always did after sex, but this time it wasn't fading. I nodded, sitting up and away from I.C. The cum on my back was drying and I winced at the sensation. 

“You guys can use the shower upstairs. I'll jus-just wash up down here.” I.C said, gesturing to the sink on the other side of the room. 

“Are you sure?” I questioned. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

“The family aren't here, by the way, s-so don't worry about bumping into anyone.” He assured me. Christ, that hadn't even crossed my mind, thank god that was the case. I looked back at Zeta-7 and he nodded, rising to his feet. 

We showered together mostly in silence. He helped wash me, running soapy hands up and down my back and between my legs. As the water washed away the suds he pulled me into his chest, resting his chin on the top of my head. We stood there for a while, and I didn't know what to say to him because I was unable to gauge his emotion. Did he regret what we'd done? Was he angry with me for wanting to involve someone else? Was he disgusted with me for the way I had behaved? 

I.C was sat in the living room when we left the bathroom. He was watching something on TV, but he gave us his full attention when he noticed us. 

“We're going to finish our… our date.” I said, realising how ridiculous it sounded to continue calling this a date. Who has a threesome during a date? 

“Right. O-of course.” He nodded, standing up and approaching us. The three of us looked at each other for a while, and the whole atmosphere felt… weird. Not uncomfortable, necessarily, just weird. What were you meant to say in these situations?

“Th-thank you for showing us your lab. It was- it was interesting to see where you work on y-your recipes.” Zeta-7 said kindly, offering a smile.

“No worries. Y-you're both welcome back anytime to do it again.” He replied, returning the smile, twice as wide. Though it quickly dropped. “I don't mean- not to, uh… to see the lab again.” He clarified, clearing his throat. I giggled. 

Two sets of brown eyes peered over at me. 

“Oh? Aren't we going to address what just happened?” I mused. 

“I mean, if you wanna debrief, we can-”

“W-we know never to try anything without your permission, next time we come here.” Zeta-7 cut in. “It was a silly thing to do and I can only apologise, I.C. I'm sorry.”

“Apologise?” I.C responded looking utterly dumbfounded. Then he snorted, shaking his head. “You know what? I-I forgive you.” He smirked. 

“I hope this doesn't affect your friendship.” I said. 

“It won't. What's a little threesome between friends, huh?” He laughed, ruffling Zeta-7's hair playfully. He laughed a little awkwardly, his cheeks reddening in response. “In fact, it's brought us closer together.”

“Well yes, _literally_ I suppose it has…” Zeta-7 sighed, looking down. I.C laughed. 

“Don't worry about it, Doof. We had fun, right?” 

Rick, rather bashfully, nodded his head. 

“Then there's nothing to agonise over. I know this one likes to worry, don't let him give himself an ulcer.” I.C looked to me with a meaningful expression. I nodded. “But I think I'll take you up on your offer for help on this new project. _Clearly_ it's not quite right, i-i-it shouldn't be able to affect anyone who hasn't eaten any, like that.” He turned back to Rick, frowning, deep in thought. 

“I'd be happy to help.” Zeta-7 smiled, reaching his hand out. I.C shook it firmly, returning his smile.

“Now. Get lost and find somewhere to have your romantic dinner so I can order takeout in peace.” 

He turned and planted himself back in front of the TV. Whether he'd intended it or not, the way he'd said that made me feel a little bad. I shouldn't pity someone for spending time alone, but the idea of him being on his own while Zeta-7 and I had each other… maybe I was being too sentimental, but…

“And by the way, that wasn't meant to make you feel bad. I-I-I don't have enough cash on me to order food for you guys too, so I genuinely need you to get lost. No offence.” He flashed a smirk over his shoulder, as if reading my mind. 

Zeta-7 and I shared a look before nodding. He pulled out his portal gun and twisted the dial. 

“See you soon, I.C.” He called out, opening up a portal in the living room wall.

“Yeah, don't be a stranger. You too, (y/n), it was nice meeting you.” He replied, chuckling. “I feel like I've known you much longer than a day.” He added, his tone dripping with dark humour. 

“I wonder why.” I snorted, shaking my head. “Goodbye, I.C.” I waved at him, even though he wasn't looking. 

Rick and I stepped through the portal and arrived outside his house, next to his ship. Neither of us would hear the sigh escaping the other Rick's lips, or see the dejected pout on his face, once the portal closed.

We got into Rick's ship and fastened our seatbelts. “The usual place? They still serve food for the next couple of hours.” I suggested. He was quiet for a while, leaning against the steering wheel and staring forwards.

“Are you- are you alright?” He asked me. 

“Hm? Yes. I'm fine. Why?” 

“I'm just… I feel bad for you being in the middle of all that.” He admitted, and I stared at him with my eyes wider than saucers.

“Do you think that I didn't like that?” I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

“It must've been a lot. A-and I don't want you feeling disrespected, not for a second. It was never m-m-my intention to pass you around like- like-” He sighed, giving up. “I think very highly of you, you're precious t-to me. I don't want you thinking that you were just a- a toy or something, f-for our amusement.”

“Rick… none of us were really ourselves back there. Even I.C. When I, um, when I kissed him, he seemed to change. I think he really was affected too, I'm not a scientist and I don't know why, but.” I admitted to him, twiddling my fingers anxiously as I recounted the experience. It was strange talking to my boyfriend about kissing someone else.

“I suspect it has something to do with the exchange of chemicals through bodily fluids. B-but that doesn't matter right now, what matters is how you feel.” He replied, gnawing on his bottom lip as he watched my face.

“I didn't feel passed around or disrespected. Both of you were considerate of me, and I had a good time. It felt- well, you know how it felt.” I chuckled, and I caught the glimmer of a smile on his face. 

“Okay. You're sure?” He questioned, I nodded my head firmly. “Well, I suppose if you're happy, I am happy.” He sighed. He still had a troubled expression on his face, so I leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. 

“I am very happy.” I assured him, playing with his hair, still damp from the shower. “And hungry.”

“Alright.” He laughed. “I’ll take the hint. I-I-I will stop fussing and drive us to the restaurant.”

“You're an angel.” I whispered, planting another smooch on his cheek before leaning back in my seat. 

“B-be careful what you say to me, I don't think I'm qu-quite right just yet.” He laughed, flushing and starting up the ship. 

“Me neither!” I exclaimed, grinning in amusement; I was glad I wasn't the only one with lingering warmth. “Perhaps we'll have to get it all out of our systems after dinner. You know, because it can't be healthy to suppress it.” I said slyly.

“Ohhh, is that so? I s-suppose you could be right.” He chuckled, shaking his head. I smiled and placed my hand on his knee, keeping it there for the whole journey as we fell into comfortable silence.


End file.
